There are certainly some kinds of mites in a house dust of general houses and in recent years, frequent breeding of mites has been observed according to change of houses and life style. Hitherto, there have been known some kinds of acaricides for mites in a house dust, for example, phosphorated compounds such as phenitrothione, phenthione, DDVP and diazinon, carbamated compounds such as propoxer and NAC and the pyrethroided compounds such as dl,d-T80-resmethrin.
These known acaricides, which are used by being supported in a tatami, a carpet or an insect control paper or scattered or sprayed as they are, have such problems as the following: the acaricides of phosphorated compounds have high toxicity, bad smell and low effect on Epidermoptidae, those of carbamated compounds also have high toxicity and low effect on Epidermoptidae, those of pyrethroided compounds are expensive and have low effect on Tyrophagus putrescentiae, and it is difficult to use the above acaricides in combination with one another.